


Holding Out For A Hero

by just_chemicals



Series: The Adventures Of Team Tardis And Their Extended Fam [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Original planet, everyone loves thirteen, original creatures, the doctor and the tardis are the ultimate duo, the fam and master teaming up, the master being soft (again), the master ready to end anyone who messes with thirteen, thirteen being a chaotic mess, thirteen is a hopeless romantic, thirteen is soft, thosechi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chemicals/pseuds/just_chemicals
Summary: Team Tardis are spending the weekend apart and the Doctor is bored. Will she manage to stay out of trouble?Nope, of course not.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: The Adventures Of Team Tardis And Their Extended Fam [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656955
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	1. where have all the good men gone?

It was very rare that team tardis spent time apart nowadays. When they did spend time alone it was only for a couple of days rather than for weeks at a time like it used to be. 

Since the _incident_ with the Doctor they had been even closer, often staying up late and talking about their worries and successes of the day. It helped to keep everything calm.

But this weekend everyone on board had gone their separate ways, all having various different appointments and tasks that needed completing. 

Graham had a doctors appointment at the hospital to get to. Ryan had promised Tibo he'd go with him to one of this therapy sessions to add to the conversation from an alternate point of view. Yaz had a family dinner to go to for her mums birthday and even the Master needed some time alone. 

Usually 'alone time' with the Master meant causing some kind of mild chaos on a planet or civilisation. While he was restraining himself from killing people in a manic rage, the Doctor still didn't approve of the disorder he took so much pleasure in creating. It was going to be a long road, that the doctor admitted they may never reach, to get him to think the same way that she did. She also knew that centuries of destructive impulses couldn't be calmed overnight, so she let him go off on his own to get it out of his system. 

This meant that for the first time in months, the Doctor was left to her own devices and she wasn't sure what to do with herself. 

She knew this was ridiculous, she had spent centuries on her own and managed to keep herself perfectly occupied. 

But she had come to love the constant background noise of four other people living with her. She missed the sound of their breathing and their laughter at breakfast. She missed the stream of curious, excited and soothing thoughts of her fam as they explored the tardis or got ready in the morning. 

But most of all she missed the warm buzz of the Masters presence. She missed the way that his tangled, dark mind intertwined with her own overactive, anxious one and dulled them both down to something softer and more manageable.  
She missed the familiar four beat of a gallifreyan heart that calmed her in moments of panic and reminded her she wasn't alone anymore. She missed the secret glances of adoration she caught him sending her way and the inside jokes and memories that no one else could understand. She missed him more than she was ever willing to admit.

To soothe the slight ache of her missing fam she decided to allow the tardis to take her somewhere for an adventure to pass the time. 

She found herself on a beautiful planet that looked similar to earth only with a lot more water. The tardis had landed on the only patch of land for miles, that was barely bigger than the tardis herself. 

Confused about where to go when she couldn't exactly just walk on water to explore, she looked back at the tardis in question. 

"Where have you brought me now? What am I supposed to do on a planet made entirely of water?" she asked, slightly exasperated. 

The tardis hummed in her mind, nudging her forward towards the ocean of water. 

When she bent down and put her fingers in the water she found that it was crystal clear and remained still with no ripples even as she touched it. When she drank it she discovered that wasn't salty and warm like she was expecting, but blessedly cool and tasted almost sweet, the same texture as honey. But the most interesting about this liquid was that it appeared to be creating a barrier between the surface of the planet and the shimmering civilisation that she could just make out below. 

Excitedly, she looked at the tardis again for some kind of indication of where to go next. She needn't have asked at all as when she turned back around there were two heads looking at her from the water. 

"Are you the Doctor? We've been lookin for a Doctor" one of the creatures asked her. 

"Yes, that's me." The Doctor replied, grinning. 

"Please come with us." the creatures said in unison, reaching out their hands to guide her down with them. 

The Doctor extended her own arms towards them and before she knew what was happening, a pair of gallifreyan handcuffs were clasped painfully around her wrists. 

As the tardis began to whir and hum loudly in panic, she only had time to look back at her in fear and apology before being dragged down to the city below.


	2. and where are all the gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The master receives a cry for help…

The master was not up to anything particularly catastrophic. He had been to a couple of planets by now, playing pranks that would distrupt their lives enough to still be bothering them in a few months, and had made his way to a number of bars for a drink. The Doctor hated drinking, but he loved the taste of alcohol, even if it didn't really do anything for him. 

He found himself in a rustic looking bar, that resembled an old english tavern, off on a planet where the native species had five arms. It made them excellent bar tenders. He had been sitting in the corner by the fireplace, reading a book and drinking whisky when he felt it. 

A sudden flash of panic and a cry for help swept through the back of his mind. The plea was uncomfortable, feeling like static in his head. 

He knew that it wasn't the Doctor, who was, as far as he was aware, the only other person that could communicate with him telepathically. He recognised the feel of the Doctors mind brushing with him. It was soft and bright and tinted with gold. 

This one felt rough and solid, like a brick and held a tint of brown and blue. 

It took him a second to figure out if he had ever felt that mind brush with his before. If it had then he would know who was asking for help. 

After what felt like yours but was only actually a minute or two, he recalled the Doctor once telling him how different the tardis felt when she communicated telepathically and how it felt much harsher. They had a conversation about how the form must have been different because she did not have a physical mind. 

He suddenly had the horrifying realisation, that if the tardis was communicating with him, rather than the Doctor then she must have been in serious trouble, with no way out. 

He hadn't been given enough detail to work out where the Doctor had gone. He knew that her Tardis didn't have a strong enough hold on his mind to convey anymore information beyond panic and a need for help. He would have to use his own tardis to find her. 

With his plan decided, he stood up and ran back to his ship. He had now also concluded that he would need to find the humans and take them with him. He knew the Doctor wouldn't approve, but god only knows what kind of trouble they were about to walk into…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies that this took me so long to upload! I just wasn't happy with everything i wrote so it's fairly short :/ It's not my best but I just needed to write something so I could get back into it :) love y'all


End file.
